


Christmas Break #1

by rhaenyx



Series: James and Lily: Christmas Break [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: How did James and Lily get together? This is my Christmassy version of the events.





	Christmas Break #1

**23rd December 1977**

“We, the Magic Community, have been going through difficult times this year. Tomorrow Christmas holidays begin. It is the moment to enjoy the time we are living without letting fear stop us. Celebrate these holidays with your family, because whether you are going back or staying here this Christmas, you will be at home. Now, off to your house common rooms. The chariots taking you to the Hogsmeade train station will be waiting for you tomorrow morning. Good night.” Dumbledore closed like this his speech, which was followed by the movement of chairs and students leaving the Great Hall. Amongst those were four 7th year students: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They had wanted to stay for Christmas on their last Hogwarts year, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter had wanted to see James and Sirius, Remus’ parents had thought it would be safer for him to go back home if his friends weren’t going to be with him during the full moon, and Peter didn’t want to stay alone in the castle.

James, who kept his eyes fixated on Lily Evans, walking a few meters ahead of him, tripped and fell against the cold floor.

“Oh for Merlin’s beard.” Sirius helped his friend to stand up, while Remus fixed his glasses with a twirl of his wand. “Ask her out. You haven’t asked her on a date since 6th year. The withdrawal symptoms are affecting your coordination. You won’t finish school if you continue like this.”

“What for? I didn’t get her to say ‘yes’ in six years, it’s not going to work now.” James Potter sadly sighted, looking at the redhead woman who chatted with a fellow member of Gryffindor. 

“This is different. You’re friends now. All those times don’t count anymore. I’m sure she would accept.”

“Remus?” James looked at his friend waiting for an answer.

“What? Is my opinion not enough?”

“Well, I think” began to say Remus Lupin, while he ignored Sirius’ angry pout “that Sirius is right this time” he added, making Sirius raise his arms in triumph. “I don’t believe she’d reject you. You’ve got along just fine this year. Maybe she’d give it a try.” 

“Wait, you know something, don’t you?” Sirius looked suspiciously at his friend, although James didn’t hear, as he had already begun running towards the Gryffindor common room. After running through the moving stairs he arrived in front of the Fat Lady. “Thank Merlin training for Quidditch pays off.” He muttered under his shaky breath.

“Password?” Asked the painting.

“Bowtruckle.” The answer was correct, and James Potter entered into the Common Room, where he could easily spot Lily’s red hair in front of the fire, reading a book sitting comfortably in the couch.

“Alright.” James Potter went to approach the redhead woman, and nervously tapped her shoulder. “Hi Lily.” 

She turned around and smiled. “Hi James.” She moved to the side and patted the sit next to her, which he gladly took, but not before tripping with a couple of Wizard’s Chess’ pieces sprawled on the floor.

“Damn it.” He managed to sit while Lily tried to cover her giggles with a fake cough. “How have you been Lily? Are you staying in Hogwarts for Christmas?”

“I’m fine. We talked this morning. Nothing has changed since then.” She smirked mockingly while he blushed. “And no, I’m spending Christmas with my parents.” She smiled again, although her eyes saddened and her smile seemed forced this time.

“Oh. Good, good.” He cleared his throat. “I heard something happened with your sister. Are you okay?” In this school year James had befriended Lily enough to get to know about the constant fighting with his sister Petunia, who seemed to despise Lily because she was a witch, but she didn’t like talking about it.

“Well. When I said I might be returning for Christmas she said ‘it’s me or her’. I didn’t want to put my parents in trouble, so I decided to stay. But my parents told her that now she has a new home with her boyfriend we wouldn’t see each other that much, so I’m going home under my sister’s anger. But it’s okay, don’t worry.” She smiled, reassuring both James and herself. 

“Ugh, what a horrible muggle. Sorry!’ He added quickly, but Lily smiled easing his worry. ‘But do you think it’s safe, with the Dark Wizards and all?” He asked worried. “You could come to my home! There’s enough space for the three of us.”

“Three?” Asked Lily, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes. Sirius is living with me. But we could buy him a kennel and he wouldn’t annoy us.” Lily laughed, and it only increased when it was followed by Sirius’ “What the hell. I’m not sleeping there!” which was followed by a “Don’t interrupt them Sirius” from Remus at some spot in the Common Room where they have stayed after arriving behind James. The latter ruffled his hair mindlessly, although he stopped when he remembered how many times Lily had scolded him because of it. She noticed the gesture and smirked. 

“It doesn’t annoy me, you know? It’s a part of you. And thanks for the offer, but I’m sure my family and I are not a target for Lord Voldemort. I could send you a few letters and keep you updated though, if you’d like.” She waited for his response, surprised when he began to stutter.

“Oh, that would be great! And I’ll write you back of course.” An awkward silence settled between them. James looked back at his friends. Sirius shook his head in this belief. How could his friend be acting like this? He didn’t remember a shy James. Never. Meanwhile, Remus was signaling him to go forward.

“Mmh, Lily.” She raised her eyes from her lap. “When we return from Christmas break, would you like to go on a date with me?” He fidgeted on his seat waiting for an answer.

“Sure. I’d love to James.” She smiled sweetly at him and blushed when she saw Remus and Sirius high-five in the back.

“Oh. Really?” He asked surprised. “Are you sure you’re not sick or something?” He teased her putting a hand on her forehead, and she pushed his hand away in a mocking manner.

“Well, if you’d prefer me to say no…”

“No! No! I-” James quickly spoke without realizing his fellow Marauders had quietly approached the couple.

“It took him six years to get a date and now he ruins it. Has a Bludger hit his head?!”

“Shut up, Padfoot. He’s nervous.”

“We can hear you Black!” Lily intervened. “Why don’t you join Peter and begin packing your things? Now.” She gave them a stern look, and Moony and Padfoot left towards their rooms, with Sirius muttering “Now I’m left alone as the only Marauder she hates. Great.” Lily shook her head in disbelief, and turned to James, who was smiling too.

“Where were we?” They both smiled at each other, and got themselves comfortable on their seats.

**24th December 1977**

“Hey James, isn’t that Evans?” James turned his head around faster than a Snitch flies and saw, indeed, the redhead woman on her muggle winter clothes, although she was still wearing her Gryffindor scarf. She was standing under the falling snow with the wind blowing against her red locks, next to the chariot that would be taking the Marauders to the Hogwarts Express.

“Yes, it’s her!” He began walking faster carrying his luggage behind him. When he arrived he went to give her a hug, but he stopped dead in his tracks, standing awkwardly in front of her. Lily, not knowing what to do, just looked at the layer of snow below her feet. “Lily. Where is your luggage?”

“It’s in our carriage. I’m waiting for Marlene and Mary, so I came to tell you goodbye. I’ll miss having you around. Kind of.” She blushed, although she confidently looked at him.

“I’ll miss you too. Who will put me in my place now?” Sirius, Remus and Peter had got close to them, and were putting their own luggage into the chariot. 

“I think your mother will manage well Prongs, just like she’s done for the past seventeen years.”

“Get into the carriage, Padfoot.” Muttered James through gritted teeth, yet he relaxed when he heard Lily’s laugh.

“She sounds like a nice woman.”

“She is. I’d like you to meet her at some point.”

“I’d like that too.” Both bearing grand smiles, they watched as Remus, Peter and Sirius finally got into the carriage. “I think it’s your time to leave.”

“I think so. I-” Before James had time to realize what was going on, Lily was strongly hugging him, but seconds after he hugged her back, not caring about the three boys that were trying not to look at the scene. They gripped onto each other for a long time, not wanting to let go. Lastly they separated. 

“Stay safe out there James. I anything happens-”James hugged her again, resting his chin over her head. He knew that any other time Lily wouldn’t be acting like this. But they both knew about the attacks striking the Magic World, and the risks outside Hogwarts.

“Nothing will happen. My parents are aurors. And Sirius and I will be ones soon too. We know how to defend ourselves.” He gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Well. Goodbye then.” He kissed her on the cheek, and not wanting to see her reaction, he hopped quickly into the carriage under Sirius’ mocking glance. TheThestrals began walking, and James turned around to see Lily smiling with her hand still over her left cheek. She swiftly removed it and waved at the Marauders who waved back until Lily disappeared from their sight. 

**26th December 1977**

“Why hasn’t she sent me a letter yet?”

“Merlin’s pants if he doesn’t shut up I’ll go outside and let the deatheaters hunt me. The torture will be a paradise compared to this hell.”

“Sirius Black! Don’t joke with that.” Euphemia Potter looked severely at the black haired man. Sitting around a wooden dining table they were Euphemia and Fleamont Potter and their son, James, along with one of his best friends, Sirius Black. They were having lunch at the Potter’s Manor, and since both students arrived James hadn’t been able to stop talking about Lily Evans, and waiting by the window for an owl. 

“She’s probably spending time with her parents and her family. It’s Christmas! But she’ll write soon, I’m sure.” Mr. Potter looked at his son. He seemed really in love with this girl, and he would gladly meet her this Christmas.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” James muttered back looking at his food, although his head rose when he heard a pecking sound from the window. “It’s Lily’s owl!” A tawny owl was outside his window, with a letter in its beak. James opened the window and grabbed the letter, running upstairs to read it, while the owl entered the room and drank from James’ water glass.

“Finally. Now he will shut up.” Sirius sighted. He wanted to know what she had written, and he soon found out when James’ voice came from some room above them.

“SHE HAS INVITED ME TO HER HOME! I’M MEETING HER PARENTS!”

“Well” said Euphemia Potter after her husband’s and Sirius’ laughs ended “he better invite her over, because I want to meet her now.”


End file.
